Repo men
by purpleline
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si tu vida dependiera de pagar un órgano? En un un futuro proximo donde los órganos artificiales se pueden comprar a crédito, las personas luchan para hacer los pagos de los órganos que han comprado antes de que se vensa su polisa.


Esta es la primera historia que hacemos de Naruto (y también en pareja) pero espero que no sea la última.

Cabe destacar que el presente fic es una adaptación de la película repo men versión Naruto aunque algunas escenas son creadas por nosotros. Quien halla visto la película ya sabrá de que va la historia, quien no, explicare que un repo men es una persona que se ocupa de recuperar objetos que ya han sido embargados. En el caso de nuestros protagonistas deberán buscar órganos artificiales de personas cuya dicha cotización ya haya sido embargada.

Aceptamos sugerencias de parejas aunque estas no se desarrollaran mucho que digamos. El fic esta algo OOC.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni repo men nos pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto y a Miguel Sapochnick.

...xD

Aparcar en Chicago no era ningún problema a pesar de la alta seguridad de los policías en la cuidad.

Un gran edificio de oficinas se presentaba justo al frente de él. Tampoco fue muy difícil entrar ya que la puerta de entrada se encontraba siendo cuidada por un guardia regordete dormido. Llego a la oficina 548 donde espero a oscuras.

Un hombre llego con una mejer besuqueándose apasionadamente y tratando de quitarse frenéticamente la ropa.

— Hola, me presento— dice un pelinegro saliendo de la oscuridad para mostrarse a las dos personas presentes quienes habían detenido su acto para mirar al tercero con sorpresa— mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¡¿Qué hace usted en mi oficina?— le dice el hombre asustado.

— Vengo de la compañía Konoha, usted al parecer tiene una deuda de 5 meses por su órgano artificial, tiempo en el cual no se le ha podido contactar— mientras decía esto iba sacando un arma la cual descargaba electricidad.

—Espere un momento, ¡yo le pagare!— la mujer a esas alturas ya había gritado y salido por la puerta corriendo.

—Debió haberlo pensado antes— dicho esto le disparo. Eso no lo mataría, solo lo desmayaría por un rato.

Se dispuso a abrir su portafolios sacando una navaja de este y le quitaba la camisa al hombre.

— ¿Le importa que la operación sea aquí mismo?— pregunto Sasuke al tipo desmayado— Mmmm, tomare eso como un no.

Le hizo una herida en todo el pecho para luego extraer sus riñones y dejarlo tirado en el suelo de su oficina como un perro.

Luego de esto Sasuke se dirigió a McDonald donde se encontraban sus dos compañeros.

Se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa y comenzó a comer unos nuggets de pollo, odiaba esa comida de porquería pero era el único lugar que estaba abierto las 24 horas del día.

— Sasuke teme, apúrate, tenemos que cumplir la misión— le dice su compañero, un chico rubio hiperactivo.

— La cumplí mientras ustedes comían.

— ¡¿Qué?, ¡Se supone que somos un equipo, no solo tu tienes el derecho de hacer lo que se te plazca!. Dime ¿cómo te sentirías si yo hiciera lo mismo?— parloteaba el rubio como si fuera lo más grave del mundo.

— ¡Naruto, cállate!— dice una pelirrosa entrando por primera vez en la conversación— Estoy segura de que Sasuke-kun lo hizo para que no sucediera lo de la ultima vez, ¿recuerdas como se pelearon por saber quien le quitaría el cerebro a ese sujeto?

— Sakura no me respeta— decía Naruto con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Entraron al edificio Konoha ubicado en el centro de Manhattan, con parcimonia se dirigieron a la oficina de su superior.

—Kakashi, ya hemos cumplido la misión. Aquí están los riñones que nos mandaste a buscar.

— ¡Querrás decir que tu cumpliste la misión!— decía Naruto aun molesto.

—Pain-sama les tiene otra misión. Esta vez será en un barrio chino en México.

...xD

Se encontraban en algún lugar del jodido país en el maldito continente africano al cual los habían enviado tan solo porque su jefe hijo de la mismísima decía que ellos eran los indicados para demoler la puta cuidad llena de pobres desagradecidos que habían olvidado pagar la cuenta de sus preciados órganos artificiales, y cuidado si llegaban a reprocharle de algo ya que se excusaba diciendo: _Yo solo recibo ordenes de superiores._ ¡Si! como no, jodido vendido.

Dentro de un tanque de guerra nazi se hallaban los tres hermanos Sabaku no. En el volante se encontraba Kankurō aplastando cada árbol y matando a cada animal indefenso y/o en peligro de extinción que se le atravesara, Temari se encontraba leyendo indecentemente un libro de titulo "Por qué los hombres aman a las cabronas"

De repente el tanque para y Gaara, quien se encontraba preguntándose el porque de haber nacido en esa familia y ser el único pelirrojo, sale por la puerta de arriba del tanque pera dirigir el cañón del mismo hacia una pequeña, pobre pero feliz aldea divisada a doscientos metros de distancia.

— ¿No creen que esto sea algo cruel? — pregunto Kankurō quien se hallaba ahora sorprendido leyendo el libro de su hermana- Es decir, vamos a destruir a una aldea completa solo porque "la mayoría" tienen órganos artificiales, además, allí hay niños...-dice con voz melancólica de no haberlo conocido sus hermanos se lo habrían tragado pensando que era un blandengue de corazón— ¡Ba! hazlo rápido Gaara —le dice a su hermano menor después de dos segundos con una sonrisa sonsacona en su rostro.

Sin miramientos ni fallas, el menor de los Sabaku no disparo impasible hacia la aldea dejándola hacha añicos con pedasos de madera volando por los aires mientras el fuego y el humo seguían en el lugar, parecía como si una bomba nuclear la huera hecho estallar, no hubieron gritos ni lamentos y para cerciorarse de que el jodido trabajo se hizo correctamente lanzo otra bala de cañón que exploto al igual que la primera vez, al menos era más sencillo que matar en persona y extraer el órgano.

Knkurō le subió a la música a todo el volumen al que pudo aguantar la pequeña radio de mierda como le decía Gaara. El rock de Metallica lo hizo relajarse al entrar al camión y hasta empezó a tararear la canción mientras Kankurō seguía gritando algo como: _¡En su cara perras, ahora saben quienes mandan!_

— Por Dios— dijo Temari rodando los ojos— Trabajo con dos retrasados— luego se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho era, prácticamente, suicidio para idiotas y se voltio para ver a su hermano menor quien se encontraba con una mirada que decía: _retráctate ahí mismo si no quieres que te eche a patadas del camión para que te coman los animales._ Y esa era una muy mala idea porque Kankurō ya los había hecho enojar bastante matando a su familia.

—Lo siento Gaara— dijo luego con una sonrisita de no-he-roto-plato-en-mi-vida— No quería referirme así hacia ti.

— ¡A, Claro y conmigo no te disculpas ¿verdad?— le grito Kankurō de pronto.

— Tu cállate— dicho esto Temari agarro de nuevo su libro.

— Tengo una pregunta.

— ¿Y ahora que Kankurō?— dijo Temari exasperada.

— ¿Como nos devolvemos?

Luego Kankurō casi pudo oír el pensamiento de sus hermanos diciendo: _¡Mierda!, que buena pregunta._

...xD

Estaban cerca de una feria montados en su Hummer ultimo modelo con música de Eminem a todo volumen. Kisame iba patrullando con un aparato detector de metales, en espacial, de órganos artificiales mientras Itachi manejaba.

— Mira a ese gordo, debe tener como cinco órganos artificiales— dice Kisame señalando a un tipo que comía palomitas de maíz.

— Verifícalo— le dice Itachi despues de mirarlo.

Kisame apunto el aparato hacia él haciendo un sonido.

— Pulmones, ambos.

— ¿Cuando caducan?

— En... dos días— le responde Kisame para luego asomar su cabeza por la ventana y gritar— ¡Corre hombre, en dos días venimos por ti!

El hombre, asustado, salio corriendo.


End file.
